


Bail You Out

by toesohnoes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Time-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack ends up in police custody. An old friend is there to bail him out - as long as he can keep any spoilers to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bail You Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/16359764337/it-isnt-the-first-time-that-jack-has-ended-up-in).

It isn’t the first time that Jack has ended up in police custody, and if he’s honest with himself it’s unlikely to be the last.

It is, however, a pleasant surprise to have someone to bail him out this time around.

He leaves the cell and heads out front, accompanied by a very fine police officer in a frankly impressive hat. When he makes it past the front desk, he sees a ghost from the past that is enough to make his heart stop - enough to make it ache.

Waiting for him with that sly grin on his face is the Doctor. His Doctor. The big ears are unmistakeable.

This is the Doctor that accidentally abandonned him on Satellite Five, and this is the Doctor that saved Jack during World War Two, and this is the Doctor that is supposed to have a new face and a new personality. Sometimes, time travel is a painful thing.

“C’mon then, don’t just stand there gawking,” the Doctor insists, waving him towards the door after giving the officers a cheerful wave.

Not one to miss an opportunity, Jack takes his place at the Doctor’s side. Something about it makes his chest ache: familiar and lost. “It’s always good to see you, Doctor,” he says as they leave the police station together.

“‘course,” he says. “Can’t chat too much, though. We’re too far apart in our timelines, wouldn’t want to let anything slip.”

Jack stares at the side of his face, at every line and blemish that he still remembers. It feels as if he’s looking at a dead man. “If I promise not to talk about the future, do you think we can still do lunch?” he asks. He means to smile and make it sound as if he’s talking about a whole lot more than lunch, but he can’t fight the desperation that leaks through. It sounds as if he’s pleading.

The Doctor turns his head to stare at him, blank and serious for a split-second before he breaks out into a smile. “I’m the Doctor,” he says, as if Jack could ever doubt that, “I’ve got time for anything and everything.”

Jack means to make the most of anything he can get, while he still can.


End file.
